The present disclosure generally relates to search systems, and, in particular, to dynamically identifying and removing potential stopwords from a local search query.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia context) that are relevant to a user's needs, and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Internet search engines return a set of search results in response to a user-submitted query.
For mapping search systems, the query must typically be interpreted with some geographic context. In particular, a query can be interpreted based on a search subject (e.g., a {what}) and a location (e.g., a {where}). To improve the interpretation, stopwords (i.e., words that are not particularly helpful in identifying a query subject or location) can be removed from the query.